Shadow Caresses
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: A series of lemony one-shots featuring a Female Zed (Zerys) and Shen, going from their past, young selves to the opposing ninjas they are today. Expect a lot of smut, a lot of kink and some bits of deeper feelings like romance and plot and stuff. But mostly, it's just good ol' lemons. FemZedxShen, rated M for Lemons(Duh). Contains mild non-consent, femdom, and alot of other kinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone xD Wings here.**

**So, I bring you a very... unusual story, but I had the headcanon and I felt the sudden need to write it!**

**So, if the summary didn't give enough information, let me explain. This will be a Female Zed (Or genderbent Zed, if you want to refer to it as that) x Shen shipped story. It won't be very plot-ful or connected, more of a bunch of oneshots loosely connected. All of them will have a lemon of some kind, and all of them will have a bit of romance. Vague plot or no, the story will go through Shen and Zerys (The name I decided to grace female Zed with)'s history, from the time they were innocent youths training under their master upto the point they were foes. It might have some depth and sadness in the plot, but mostly it'll be good ol' smut.**

**Lots of kink too, so expect that Some of it will be non-consent, although not completely brutal rape xD more of a "i dont want to but i want to" thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter takes place in an early time period, when both Shen and Zerys were 17 years old and still trainee-ninjas.<strong>

~ **Wings**

* * *

><p>The sounds of limbs cutting through the air at high speed and the impact of muscle against muscle emanated from the forest clearing. A small stream of water was running at an even pace next to the patch of grass where the two ninjas were sparring.<p>

Zerys' long black hair was tied back in a ponytail as she weaved under Shen's karate chop, quickly throwing two palm thrusts at Shen's exposed torso in retialiation. Shen took the blows without flinching, his hard muscles absorbing the hits as he used the momentum of his missed chop to spin around, his foot suddenly coming up for a kick, which Zerys stopped by pulling her arms up infront of her head, her forearms taking the brunt of the kick as they connected with Shen's leg. The force sent her stumbling back a step.

Shen stayed in that position, simply bending his knee to bring his leg back quickly, and just as quickly, extending it so he was repeatedly kicking at Zerys' arm. On the fourth kick, Zerys ducked under the kick and jumped at Shen while he was still unbalanced, tackling him.

Shen fell onto his back with a thump as Zerys fell ontop of him, quickly sitting ontop of his belly as she grinned triumphantly, her red eyes gleaming with triumph.

"I win this one." She said proudly as Shen looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes, his similarly colored hair tousled from the activities.

Zerys' pale skin was flushed from the spar, drops of sweat rolling down the sides of her face while the bare skin of her arms gleamed slightly from the moisture. She wore a traditional Ionian training robe, which consisted of a sleeveless black martial arts uwagi and loose black pants, leaving her arms bare from the shoulder down, aside from some wrappings upon her forearms. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon that matched with her eyes, some strands having escaped the confines of the binding and were now hanging loose.

Shen was wearing similar clothing, but his uwagi and pants were dark blue rather than black. His skin was more tanned than Zerys' skin, and he was a good deal more muscular than her as well, given both his gender and his fighting style. He was, however, not bulky, though Where he was muscular, Zerys was leaner, more streamlined rather than defined.

"Alright, now get off." Shen said as he tried to rise but Zerys didn't budge. "Oh, but why the hurry, Shen?" Zerys asked as Shen looked up at Zerys.

"Mainly because I don't like lying on the ground." Shen said as Zerys rolled her eyes. "Oh, but I think you do." She said as Shen frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as a spark of mischief and malice flashed in Zerys narrowed red eyes, a sly smile on her face.

"Well, this is how you always are, isn't in Shen? Submissive." Zerys said as she put a hand on Shen's neck, feeling the pulse there. "Whatever Sensei says, you always obey, like a dog." Zerys removed her hand and frowned a bit. "You're strong, Shen. As strong as me. Why are you unable to assert yourself?"

"It's not about asserting myself, Zerys." Shen said as he tried to push himself up again, but Zerys wouldn't budge so he gave up and lied on the ground again as he continued, "I will lead this order one day as the Eye of Twilight, but that day has yet to come. On those days, I will lead. But now, I must serve."

"That's a load of shit and you know it." Zerys said. "You can push me off right now if you wanted to; you're stronger than me but you're not doing it."  
>"Thats because I don't wish to hurt you." Shen said as Zerys scoffed at that.<p>

"No, you just like it down there… Submissive. Being dominated, you enjoy it, don't you?" Zerys said as she slowly adjusted her position so she sat lower down on his body, her hands still holding down Shen's arms by the wrists.

Shen flinched as he stiffened at once, feeling her soft butt rest upon his private parts. "Zerys, get off." Shen said as he was clearly uncomfortable with this.

"I don't think I will, Shen… You seem to be enjoying this lack of power." Zerys said as she began to undulate her lower body, rubbing herself against Shen. Shen was squirming in unease and embarrassment as he felt his body betraying him. Even through the layers of fabric, Shen could feel her softness and he couldn't stop himself from stiffening up under his pants.  
>"Zerys. S-Stop this at o-once." Shen muttered as Zerys grinned, a light flush on her cheeks. "Your mouth tells me to stop, Shen… But your body is telling me to continue." She said as she leaned forward, laying the front of her body against the front of his. Zerys' still wasn't quite as developed as the other girls of her age, but she wasn't completely flat either, and he could feel them just a bit as she pressed herself against him.<p>

"Zer-" Shen's next protests were silenced as Zerys kissed him. It was a clumsy kiss, an amateurish one done by one who obviously had never kissed before, but Shen was in the same spot so they didn't really know if the kiss was good or bad. But it was a kiss and Shen could do nothing but moan in slight protest as Zerys let her instincts guide her, having forced her tongue into Shen's mouth while he was talking and now exploring his mouth and pushing against his tongue.

After the kiss was over, a trail of saliva bridged the gap of their lips as Zerys slowly moved back, their breaths hot in the air between them. Her red eyes stared into Shen's brown ones, the former swirling with lust as the latter stared up in complete loss.

"Don't act like you've never liked me, Shen." Zerys said firmly as she stared down at Shen. "If you don't want this, just say the word and I'll stop." She said. Shen didn't speak. His protests died in his throat as he looked up at Zerys' face… She was quite beautiful, he realized. A flush crept up his face as he stayed silent. Zerys smiled, a sincere smile which turned into a sly one almost instanty. "Stay still." She spoke, in a low whisper full of promise as she slowly let go of Shen's wrists. Shen did not move his arms, his face heating up with humiliation as he realized was, in some way, enjoying this. Zerys seemed pleased as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath the cotton uwagi before she reached up, fingers curling on the edges of the cloth where they crossed over each other, as she pulled them apart and down, revealing Shen's torso. His chest rose and fell with each breath and as Zerys placed her bare hand against his bare chest, she felt his breath catch in his chest for a moment.

Zerys made an "Mmm…" sound of delight as she ran her slender fingers over the hard ridges of Shen's muscles, particularly his abs. The sweat from their sparring had given his body a light shine to it, slightly sticky from the moisture clinging to it.

"You're so… attractive." Zerys mused as Shen flushed further, looking away at something as embarrassment flooded him. He had trained for so many years to be stoic and unfeeling, yet he was completely vulnerable to such a type of offense. He had not begun his resistance training to this yet. He could do nothing as the feelings raged themselves inside of him at Zerys' ministrations. Zerys was another reason he was feeling so… weird.

"Zerys… We shouldn't be doing this. We're siblings." Shen said as Zerys smirked. "Do you and I share the same last name?"

"No, b-"  
>"Are we related by blood?"<br>"...No…"

"So I'm not really your sister, am I? Only in name. Only because your father, our sensei, adopted me into the family." She said as she began rocking her hips back and forth again, causing Shen to flinch again as his body tensed. "But even so… That adds more fun, no? A bit of… forbidden adventure." She said sultrily as she raised her body off of his. Shen felt a bit of relief, thinking she would let him go, but instead, she simply crawled down lower until she was sitting on his lower legs. She reached up for the tent in his pants and closed her fingers around his member through the fabric, causing Shen to flinch again as he made a small, muffled sound at the back of his throat.

"Nice sword you have there, brother." Zerys said as she reached further up and unlaced the pants. Shen could do nothing but helplessly stare at Zerys as she pulled his pants down. A part of him wanted to stop her, but a majority of his body was frozen and another part of him felt sick pleasure at this.

Zerys blinked in surprise as Shen's member stood erect in the open air, hardening further as it was freed. She blinked again as she dropped the look of surprise on her face, a smug smirk coming onto her face as she said, "And you said you didn't want this."

Before Shen could say anything, Zerys' slender hands wrapped around the base of Shen's shaft, causing Shen's words to die in his throat as he groaned at the feeling of her soft hands. Zerys leaned in close, inspecting his manhood curiously as she moved it around and experimentally touched places. She then rubbed her hand up the shaft, causing Shen to suddenly buck as Zerys was taken aback by the sudden reaction. But her surprise soon faded as she grinned maliciously. "Oh, did that feel good?" She asked as she began to stroke Shen up and down his length, making him groan again as he squirmed, the feelings he was feeling completely foreign and weird… Yet, in a good way.

"Wow… It's pulsing…" Zerys said as she stroked it up and down, getting a good tempo for pumping it with one hand as her other hand went up and began feeling the hard ridges of Shen's abdominal muscles. She was feeling quite queer herself. All of this… exploring was making heat pool in her lower abdomens. She felt uncomfortable in her skin, not knowing what to do so she simply squirmed and bit her lips as she stroked Shen.

"Oh g- Zerys st-stop.. I-I'm co- Hrk..!" Shen's words came to an abrupt end as he suddenly bucked his hips up, his back arching as all of his muscles clenched and tensed. White seed came spurting out of his manhood, catching Zerys by surprise as it shot at her face, Zerys yelping in reaction as she had to close her eyes from the sudden assault of fluids.

"Oh, I'm sorry Z-Zerys… I… I… " Shen stuttered over his words, embarrassed and humiliated to a point he had never gone to before. But Zerys simply chuckled as she brought up her hand, which also had some of Shen's fluids on it, and used a finger tip to wipe some of it off of her face and look at it with one eye, the other closed because of said fluids. She looked at it as she spread her fore finger and middle finger, watching the gooey liquid bridge between them and slowly droop. "It's sticky and hot…" Zerys muttered as she curiously watched the fluid until it drooped down to fall onto her hand. Experimentally, she brought it to her mouth and took a lick of it, much to Shen's further embarrassment.

Zerys made a face. "Eugh… It's a little bitter..." She muttered as Shen began stammering his apologies again but Zerys simply turned around and walked over to the stream, waving his apologies off. She began cleaning her hands in the running water, and then cupping water and splashing it onto her face to clean herself. Shen took this time to finally regain control over his body and pull up his pants, lacing them up tightly. By the time he was done, he looked up and felt his heart stutter.

Zerys had stripped herself of her clothing, her uwagi and pants lying on the ground next to the stream. She was now pulling off the white wrappings that covered her breasts, revealing the small, budding mounds underneath and their tiny pink peaks. She was also wearing a small white pair of panties, which she took off, causing her to bend down and giving Shen an eyeful of her butt, making his eyes widen slightly. Finally, Zerys undid her hair, shaking it loose as it fell down to her back. Shen couldn't help but admire her figure, the slender curve of her midriff as well as her plump rear. As Zerys began stepping into the water of the stream, she turned around.

She had only gotten to a thigh-high point, so most of her body was revealed to him. Again, he saw her still-developing small breasts, along with the smooth flatness of her stomach, down to her prominent hipbones, with a smooth, hairless apex that left her womanhood visible for him to see.

"Will you join me?" Zerys asked as Shen gulped, his thoughts jumbled up as a teenager's thoughts would be at the sight of her. Having grown up with Zerys, Shen had never really noticed how much of a woman she was, but now, she was standing completely naked infront of him and he couldn't help but register all the feelings he felt for her.

A light pink tinge suddenly came onto Zerys' cheeks, something that Shen thought he would never see as she frowned, her hands moving an inch before they stopped, as if Zerys had instinctively tried to hide her body but stopped herself. "Don't stare at me like that." She said as Shen panicked. His mind was a complete mess and he did not know what to do; he wasn't used to not knowing what to do. This was too foreign for him and he just... He didn't... "I'm s-sorry." He muttered as he quickly got up bolted, running off without so much as a backward glance at her.

"Shen, wai-" Zerys yelled after him, raising a hand but stopping as Shen had already run away. Lowering her hand, Zerys finally allowed her mask of nonchalance to drop, a look of sadness appearing on her face instead. She looked down at her body, the body of a 17 year old yet she had not become as endowed as the others had. _Why did he run? Am I not… beautiful?_

She recalled the way he had stared at her body, like she was some kind of foreign creature, his eyes wide. Maybe he didn't see her as anything but a sister. She wasn't his sister... Not truly... And she had hoped to bring out the man inside of him by humiliating him a bit and then exposing herself for him, yet he had not done anything. Rather, he had just gawked at her and then ran off. Maybe he didn't actually like her to begin with... The thought brought angry tears to her eyes, killing any kind of heated feelings she had been feeling as she stared down at the water and muttered, "Stupid Shen…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everyone, here's the next chapter of the lemon-fest story xD This chapter will have some more fluff than before, and a good amount of plot near the end.**

**Be warned though; the first part of the story is just a full lemon involving two youths. The second part involves some... harsh punishment, mainly due to plot. So if you're not into that kind of stuff, don't read it after lemon's finished.**

**So yeah, without further ado, LEMONS!  
><strong>**~ Wings**

* * *

><p>Shen had been avoiding Zerys for quite a bit after that… ordeal. They still sparred with one another, but never too far from other people so they were always watched. He would even avoid her during lunch and dinner hours; though he and Zerys would have to sit on either side of the Master, he would not look up across the table to her, and eat his food in silence.<p>

Zerys did not like this. She was angry at Shen for avoiding her like that, as it hurt her feelings quite a lot. She didn't want to admit that he was hurting her like that either, so it made her even madder. She realized that she would have to remedy this issue, but not matter how she tried, Shen would always manage to elude her.

It was in the middle of a night as the moon shone down from high in the night sky that Zerys decided to do it. She got off her bed and exited her private room, sneaking through the hallways. Ever since they had become ten years old, Zerys and Shen had slept in separate rooms. Making no noise with her footsteps, bare feet on the cold, smooth wooden floors, she crossed the distance from her room to his, and slid open his door silently. The moonlight was streaming through the window onto his sleeping form on the futon in the middle of the room. Shen was sleeping in the same white robe that Zerys was wearing, which was a simple one that reached down to one's mid-thighs. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he slept, his hands and legs strewn about.

Zerys silently edged close to his bed, crouching down beside him, her red eyes looking at his face. He looked quite peaceful when he slept, as most people did. Zerys' hands raised up and gripped at the sheets covering him, slowly and carefully pulling it off. She then lowered her hands to the sash that held the robe together, untying it before pushing it open, revealing Shen's naked sleeping body to her.

A bated breath escaped her lips as she stared at his skin, illuminated in silver by the moonlight, which reflected off of his muscular form. She pressed her hands onto his chest gently, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, feeling his heart beat underneath. Slowly, she trailed her hands down, her fingertips caressing and feeling each bump of muscle on his body until they reached his V, trailing down past the soft dark curls to find his manhood.

She looked curiously down at it as it was her first time seeing it while it wasn't erect. It was quite… small compared to what she saw on that day. She touched it gingerly and it reacted almost instantaneously as it swelled up just a bit. She looked up, to see that he was still asleep, then looked back down at his semi-hard shaft, beginning to stroke it as she had on that day. It began to harden and enlarge at her ministrations and Zerys felt pleased with herself that she was making him feel good. As she looked down at his length, her curiosity pushed her on as she slowly and hesitantly brought her face close to it. Her soft lips parted as her tongue slowly came out, before landing a tentative lick at the glans on the underside of his shaft.

A groan escaped Shen as he suddenly arched his back a bit, Zerys looked up to see that he was still asleep, yet obviously fidgeting. So, deciding to take it further, she managed to take the whole head into her mouth. Shen bucked his hips almost instantly, thrusting himself into her mouth as she almost choked when it hit the back of her throat. Shen's eyes opened groggily as he looked down to see Zerys, with his manhood almost fully inside of her mouth.  
>"Z-Zerys!?" Shen hissed out as he sat half up, supported by his hands, as Zerys withdrew him from her mouth, running her tongue along it as she did causing him to shudder. "Stay quiet, unless you want everyone else running in here." She whispered as she began to stroke him up and down, wet from her saliva as well as from some clear, sticky fluid that had begun to come out of his tip.<p>

"What are you doin- You're not supposed to be-Ahh… Here…" Shen managed to say as Zerys continued her ministrations with one hand, the other one undoing the sash around her waist. "Why are you avoiding me, Shen?" Zerys asked as Shen grit his teeth. "St-Stop it, Zerys." Shen said, already beginning to pant as Zerys narrowed her eyes, beginning to stroke him even faster.  
>"Doesn't this feel good?" She asked as Shen failed to reply, only managing a small, muffled sound of pleasure, increasing even more as he fought to contain the groan that almost escaped him when Zerys decided to engulf him into her mouth again. She licked at him with her tongue, sucking on him as she then began to rock her head up and down his length, licking and sucking him all the while. Shen's body coiled and uncoiled at her actions, half wanting to push her off and half wanting to push her head down further, his hands clutching at the futon tightly as his head fell back, eyes closed.<p>

Zerys let him out of her mouth with a final suck, causing it to exit her mouth with a soft 'pop' as she began stroking him again, looking up at him. "Or is it because you don't like me?" She asked as Shen opened one eye to look down at her. "N-no… I do… Like yoooaaahhh." He let out an exhale of pleasure as she raised herself up a bit, pushing the top of her loose robe open to bare her small breasts as she began to push the soft mounds against his lubricated shaft, rubbing herself up and down on him as his back arched further, his teeth clenched to stop himself from making too much noise.

"You're so submissive… Letting me do whatever I want…" She said as Shen managed to mutter, "I… am… not… Ahh…" Zerys stopped what she was doing to return him into her warm, wet mouth, but she only took the tip in, closing her soft lips around it as she licked circles around his tip, teasing him.

Suddenly, Shen's hands found themselves onto her head, entangling his fingers into her hair as he clutched at them. Zerys had only a moment of surprise before Shen forced her down onto him, a gagging sound escaping her as he pushed himself completely into her, even into her throat. He began to roughly facefuck her, though it only lasted for a couple of thrusts until he buried himself into her mouth once again, reaching his climax as he shot spurts of white, hot liquid down her throat. This far into her throat, Zerys had no choice but to swallow them as tears came into her eyes from the sudden intrusion and the inability to breathe, a reflex action that she had nothing to do with. Shen realized what he had done as he let her go at once, looking down at her in fear as Zerys drew her head back from him, coughing softly as she held onto her throat.

"Zerys, shit, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't k-know what came over me, I-" Shen tripped over his own words in his haste to apologize as Zerys looked up at him with red eyes, gleaming with the unshed tears that had accumulated there. But her eyes did not show pain or betrayal or anything, rather, they were smoky with lust.

"See?" She managed to say in a weak, breathless voice as she coughed again. "You can be… assertive… although that was a bit… painful…" She muttered as she massaged her throat again. Shen began to utter more apologies until he saw Zerys pushing herself up and back into a sitting position, raising her knees up. She had already taken the sash of her belt off before so her robe had hung from her shoulders, parted down the middle. Now, in this position, she bared herself to him. She had realized that she would need to persuade him more if he were going to do anything.

In this position, with her knees up, feet and butt on the ground, her entire front was exposed to him and she saw him gawking at her lower lips, which glistened with fluid that coated it along with her inner thighs. "Shen… Look… How you make me feel." Zerys muttered, as she spread her legs to give him a better view.

"Shen… I love you… I need you…" She said breathlessly, an intense blush on her face as she exposed herself to him. Even though she was so domineering and acted so nonchalant about this whole thing, that was all a facade. This was taking alot of her willpower and she was trembling from the embarrassment, though she tried not to show it.

"Zerys… We… We can't… We're siblings." Shen said as Zerys' eyes narrowed with hurt. "Why? Am I not pretty enough?" She said, her voice low but the hurt obvious in them. "Do you prefer those with a larger chest? Or with wider hips? Someone who isn't as toned or fit as I am? Someone more… womanly?" She said as her legs slowly closed again, her face falling as real tears glistened on her eyes. "Why do you not love me, Shen?"

"Zerys… I…" Shen was clearly taken aback at the emotions on her face, how genuinely hurt she was right now. He felt bad for hurting her like this… And worse because of the things she said. He moved forward, pushing on her shoulders to push her down as she stared up at him in surprise, Shen looking down at her. "I do love you, Zerys… I always have… I just… I'm not good enough for you, Zerys. And we're siblings, under the master's eye… We'd be punished for it if we were ever found out."

"I don't care about that, Shen… I want you, I need you… I've always wanted to… To share our first times together." Zerys said as she blushed, feeling extremely vulnerable under him right now as she bared both her mind and her body to him, averting her gaze.

"Do you really… mean that, Zerys?" Shen said, blinking at her as Zerys looked back up at him and then leaned forward quickly, giving him a kiss with her eyes clenched tightly. Shen returned the kiss and soon, she relaxed again, their lips parting as their tongues met and began to dance within the confines of their kiss, Zerys moaning into his mouth.

They parted when they finally ran out of breath, Shen moving down to kiss at her collarbones, making Zerys bite her lips and arch her back as she bit back her moan. He then moved to her mounds, kissing on the peak of one and then taking it into his mouth, sucking on it as he clumsily squeezed the other. Though his ministrations were amateurish, they still felt mostly good to Zerys, who was doing everything she could to not moan as her fingers clutched at the sheets of the futon under her. Finally, Shen moved further down, trailing kisses down her smooth stomach before reaching her lower lips, where he stopped to gaze at it. It was small, pink and puffy looking, glistening slightly from the liquid that seemed to be oozing out.

"Stop staring at it… It's embarrassing." Zerys muttered as she put her hands over her face in said-embarrassment. Shen poked at it with one finger, causing Zerys to squirm as he pulled one of the lips aside to reveal the pink folds within. Shen thought about what to do when he remembered that Zerys had used her mouth on him. So, he brought himself closer to it before he kissed it.

Zerys let out a loud moan for a split seconds before she managed to stop it, making muffled noises in the back of her throat a she bucked her hips into Shen's mouth, who began to instinctively kiss it like he would kiss her, pushing his tongue into her cavern. He licked and sucked at her womanhood, tasting her sweet-salty fluids as Zerys threw her head from side to side, her entire body tensing and untensing rapidly as she didn't know what else to do, biting back her cries of pleasure. Shen licked up the outside of her lips as Zerys breathed out a long, bated breath. She suddenly sat up, pulling herself away from Shen as Shen sat up too, looking at her.

She pushed him gently back onto the bed as she then moved to take her robe off, gently throwing it aside before straddling Shen. By now, Shen had become hard again, as Zerys pushed his length upwards against his abdomen and then put her core onto his length. Shen groaned at that feeling as Zerys panted, beginning to rub herself up and down his length, lubricating him with her fluids. The entire room was quite heady from their heated bodies at this point; a sheen of sweat already covered their bodies in a thin layer, making parts of their body gleam from the moonlight hitting them.

Finally, Zerys paused, raising herself up and taking Shen into her hands as she guided him to her entrance and then slowly lowered herself onto him. She moaned in a low voice as he entered extremely slowly, until they stopped, his tip hitting a barrier inside of her. And then, Zerys pushed herself down, taking him in completely as he tore through her maidenhead. Zerys bit her lips and threw her head back, her black hair falling behind her as she let out a muffled groan, echoed by Shen who grit his teeth and swallowed the sound before it escaped him too much.

Compared to all the pain she has previously had, this pain wasn't much of a big deal, but it was somewhere deep inside of her, where the muscles weren't hardened and used to such pain, so it brought tears to her eyes again. Nevertheless, Zerys recovered quickly as she placed her hands on Shen's hard stomach as she began to slowly rise and fall with him deep inside of her, enjoying the way he filled her completely. It felt as if they were made to perfectly fit each other.

It was taking all of Shen's willpower to not buck his hips up at her. He would let her set the pace for now, or he might hurt her even more. He watched her ride him slowly, her breasts heaving from her breaths, her pale skin looking almost alabaster in the moonlight. He didn't know why but the moisture of her sweat on her skin which made the small rise of her breasts gleam from the moonlight, along with the small droplets of sweat rolling down around them, really excited him and he found himself staring at her. Zerys brought her head forward again to look at him and saw him staring at her breasts, as his eyes flicked up to meet her eyes. She smiled, her lips parted as hot breaths escaped her, rapidly being replaced by cooler air everytime she inhaled to repeat the process. Shen stared at her with affection in his eyes and that is when Zerys knew that he really did care about her. He really did love her.

"Shen… I love you." Zerys said, leaning forward to kiss him as Shen kissed her back. She began raising and lowering her hips faster as Shen took that cue to make his own moves. He began bucking his hips up to meet her at every thrust, increasing the pleasure tenfold as he completely hilted into her with every thrust, hitting some hard barrier deep inside of her with each thrust. Zerys began to moan softly as she rode him, her hands placed on his chest now as she rode him faster and faster, feeling herself about to explode.

"Zerys… You ne-... I… I can't… hold…" Shen managed to say through clenched teeth as Zerys put her hands on his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his shoulders harshly as she was about to say something, but that is when she climaxed so she only managed to utter a long, low moan as she shuddered and trembled, her internal muscles convulsing all around Shen's manhood as she felt like she was being electrocuted. All of those warm, wet flesh surrounding Shen began to rapidly contract and expand, pushing Shen over the limit as he spent himself within her with one last, hard thrust, groaning as his warmth filled Zerys, causing her to moan again.

They stayed like that, frozen with the bliss invading their senses, until it faded, causing Zerys to become limp, falling ontop of Shen, their heat radiating out of their bodies,both of their chests heaving as they took long, lungfuls of air to recover.

"Zerys… I'm sorry… I did it.. inside…" Before Shen could say more, Zerys leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips to silent him. A short kiss, but it did its job and he stopped talking. As the kiss broke, she looked up at him with smoky red eyes as she said, "I wanted you… to do it inside… Our first times… should be proper…" She said as she laid her head down on his chest. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She said as Shen nodded. "I promise."

Shen managed to grab hold on the sheets they had pushed away with his hand and pulled it over them, not moving Zerys from ontop of him. And just like that, they went to sleep.

**…**

It was early morning, the sun streaming through the window, when Zerys felt their presence and her eyes opened. She looked up, jumping slightly in surprise as she saw their master, Shen's father (and hers, in a way) standing there with a few other ninjas of the order, staring down at them with coldness in his eyes.

"S-Sensei?!" Zerys said in surprise as she pulled the covers up, which had already concealed her, even further, up to her neck as her yelp had woken Shen up as well, who took only a few seconds of grogginess before he realized who was there and he half-sat up as well with a surprised, "Father?!"

"Both of you. Get dressed in your training clothes and see me in the Temple of Twilight." He said, turning around and leaving them without another word.

30 minutes later, Shen and Zerys stood in the isolated, dark Temple of Twilight, with candles dimly lighting up the dark mahogany and stone interior. Their master sat at the end of the temple, on a raised dais of honor, upon a cushion.

"You two… My prodigies… My children… I cannot believe you two engaged in such a… disgusting, vile act." He said as Zerys spoke up, "With all due respect, master, it was not dis-"

"Silence." The master never shouted, never spoke harshly, yet his tone was firm and it silenced Zerys as much as any shout could have, Zerys flinching a bit as if he had slapped her.

"You two… Are siblings. Brother. Sister. I took you into my family, Zerys. Into my household. I trained you as I would train my own daughter… And now you do this to my son…" The master said.  
>"Father, Zerys didn't do anything, It was I who h-" Shen had begun, but with another, "Silence." from the Master, Shen stopped speaking as well as Zerys glanced at him.<p>

"I know you well, Shen. I know you would not instigate this… Zerys, I do not want to… But I must. You are my daughter, and I must punish you for your mistake. Sit down over there." The master said, pointing to a cushion infront of him, placed about 10 feet away. Zerys, who had been standing next to Shen, about 15 feet away from the Master, walked over to the seat as the Master stood up. Zerys sat down on the cushion in the traditional way, with her legs under her. The master walked around her to her back as he said, "For your punishment, you must sit here and meditate for 12 hours, without food or water." He said as he stopped next to Zerys and grabbed her hands, firmly but not harshly, and guided them to her sides. Her right hand on her left side and her left hand on her right, so her arms were crossed and her hands clutched at her sides. This also pronounced her back, so it was the traditional pose for…

"Father, you cannot mean to do this." Shen said, aghast as the master looked at him coldly. "And you must receive a hundred lashes upon your back, fifty of them spread throughout the hours of your meditation randomly so you may not be prepared for it." The master said to Zerys as she had an expression of grim acceptance on her face, though Shen did not see it as she was not facing them.

"Father, please! Punish me! She has done nothing wrong!" Shen said as his father looked at him. "Shen… My son. You will hold the whip and deal the lashes to her." He said as even Zerys perked up at that, her eyes going wide.

Shen blinked uncomprehendingly at his father, then at Zerys' back. "What? Father… I… I…"

"Either you deliver a hundred lashes to her, your sister, with your own hands… Or I will have someone else deliver five hundred lashes to her." He said firmly as Zerys spoke, still in her position so she wasn't looking at them, "Master, please. It was my fault, I admit. Do not drag Shen into this."

"I will do what I must. But the choice is with you, Shen." The master said as Shen looked down at the floor, his fists clenching at his decision. But he was Shen, after all… And he was trained to obey.

"Fine… I will…" He said bitterly as Zerys closed her eyes and lowered her head just an inch, hearing and feeling the remorse in his voice.

"I will give you the signal when to strike for the each of the last fifty, but you must do the first fifty at once." The master said, handing him the whip as Shen stared grimly down at it. "And if you balk from your task… I will add another ten lashes to her sentence."

The master stepped away as Shen turned towards the back of Zerys, with her back bent forward a bit due to her posture, head slightly bowed. The girl he loved, the girl he had made love to last night…

"Zerys… I…" Shen said, but Zerys cut him off. "Do it, Shen. Do not falter from the task given to you." She said firmly, her voice not betraying the emotions she felt inside.

She prepared herself as best as she could, but the first strike was still unexpected as it cracked across her back, laying a line of fire in it's wake as it caused her to take a sharp intake of breath. But she would not scream. As soon as he knew what the pain felt like, she went deep into her mind and brought up a wall around herself, to block out the pain. She would not scream.

That was a hard promise to keep. By 10 lashes, her wall against the pain had crumbled. By 30 lashes, she was making muffled cries of pain, tears freely falling from her cheeks as blood freely trickled down her back. By the time the 50th lash was done, she was sobbing softly in gasps and whimpers, her fingers clutching her uwagi up, for the back side of it had been completely ruined, exposing the ribbons of flesh on her back, blood pouring from the numerous red lines. She thought her back would've gone numb, but no, she felt as if her back was being burned by fire itself. And thus, began the longest 24 hours of her life. Every now and then, another crack of the whip filled the air and caught her unawares, causing her to scream out in pain, her promise long forgotten.

Shen's face was nothing but a grim mask. He felt like he was the one being whipped, so he had retreated to the furthest corners of his mind to escape this… Yet, he couldn't help but flinch everytime he had to whip her according to his master's nods, hearing her scream in pain, hearing her sobbing softly even as she tried to pull herself together to be strong.

Their master had stayed with them throughout the ordeal, not having food or water himself. And finally, after the hours were done, the master took the whip from Shen, which was dripping with Zerys' blood, and patted him on the shoulder. Shen saw the sadness deep within his eyes as he said, "Do not repeat this mistake… Take her to heal." He then walked away. As soon as he had left, Zerys collapsed forward and Shen ran to her.

"Zerys! Zerys, are you okay!?" Shen asked as Zerys stared blankly at a wall, wet streaks on her cheeks, weak and pale from bloodloss. "How… could he…" Zerys managed to say as Shen took off his own uwagi and put it onto Zerys; her loss of strength meant she had dropped her pose, which allowed her ruined clothing to fall away from her. So, after covering her with his, he gather her up into his arms, feeling her blood already seeping into the back of the uwagi, and began running towards the infirmary.

Zerys didn't hate Shen for holding the whip. That wasn't his fault… But inside of her, a black fire had awoken. The black fire of hatred. For her 'father'.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked the chapter, please leave a review telling me your thoughts on it! If you liked the story, feel free to favouritefollow it. If you liked my writing in general, feel free to follow/favourite me to keep up with all of my stories :D  
>And if you've got any requests or anything you'd like to say, feel free to PM me OR, if you don't have an account, leave it in the reviews.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, See ya next chapter.**

**~ Wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, readers and fans! Welcome to another chapter of this. Honestly, this story is turning more towards having plot than lemons, but yes, it still has lemons every chapter!**

**Now, for the climax of their teenager years before we move onto the present day Zerys and Shen.**

**Enjoy.**

**~ Wings**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shadow Caresses<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Zerys had a high fever on the next day as she lay weak and unmoving on her front in her own bed in her room, her back completely bandaged up. Shen would stop by her room to sit with her any chance he got. She wasn't able to say much, but she didn't need to. She would look at him as he entered and walked to her, to sit down next to her bed, and she would give him a weak smile, reaching her hand out towards him. He would take her hand and hold it in his own and, just like that, they would stay, in a silence that stretched for hours, yet was comfortable for the both of them.

One day, Shen went into her room to find her standing with her back towards the door, facing away from him as she stared out at the orange-bled sky of sunset.

"Zerys?" Shen asked tentatively, closing the door behind him as he took a step inside.

Zerys didn't reply, staring out at the sky. Her hair was unbound, falling down to the small of her back. She was wearing a long white yukata.

"They took my bandages off today." Zerys said in a quiet voice as Shen stood, regret bleeding onto his face. "Zerys… I cannot tell you how mu-"  
>"Shen… I don't blame you for it." Zerys said calmly as she lowered her head. "You should just… leave me alone." She said as Shen had to blink a couple of times to register what she said.<p>

Frowing in surprise, he asked, "Why?"

Zerys stayed silent for a couple more moments before she reached up with her hand. She gathered up all her black hair and brought it over one shoulder to her front, before she reached forward and pulled upon the two criss-crossing parts of the robe on her chest, pulling it apart and baring her top half. The belt at her waist held it in place as the top of her yukata fell, revealing her back to Shen, who had to narrow his eyes and clench his teeth in remorse.

Her back, once as smooth as satin and as flawless as porcelain, was now marred with uncountable crisscrossing scars, although Shen and Zerys knew exactly how many strikes she had suffered. but the scars seemed to have each formed their own little line instead of joining together in one large scar.

"I'm not worthy of you, Shen… And I do not wish to cause you more trouble." Zerys said as she pulled her Yukata back up, her head lowering again. She heard footsteps rapidly approaching her as she raised her head a bit in surprise. Before she could turn around, she felt his hands grab onto her shoulders and turn her around. Almost instantly his lips were on hers as her eyes went wide with surprise, her whole body going rigid for a split second before she slowly melted in his grasp, going lax as their kiss deepened. She could taste the unique taste that tasted like nothing else, the taste of Shen. She could smell his scent, the smell that she had begun to love ever since it had washed over her and seeped into her skin.

Their tongues fought and danced within their connections, Zerys uttering a low moan into his mouth as Shen's grip was the only thing supporting her on her feet. They had to break the kiss apart due to the lack of the air in both of their burning lungs, yet they parted ever so slowly, a trail of saliva bridging the slowly increasing distance between their lips. Zerys opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them as she looked up at Shen in surprise. This was one of the first times Shen had suddenly taken an initiative like that.

"That is my answer for you, Zerys." Shen said as he caressed her cheek with one hand. "I don't care how many scars you receive… I don't care what father says. I love you." He said as Zerys bit her lip, tears coming into her eyes as she shook her head, then nodded, not knowing what to do. And he brought her close, her head resting upon his chest as she took comfort in his warmth, his life. Shen…

…

A month had passed and, but Shen and Zerys had not resumed any of their more… sexual activities. They had been kept occupied as their master had tripled their amount of training. But throughout this month, Zerys had become more and more resentful. Mainly because she had never forgiven her master for that punishment, not because she had been made to suffer it, but more because he had made Shen be the one to inflict it. Even now, she could see the pools of regret in Shen's eyes everytime he looked at her.

Another reason was now, She was not as strong as Shen. In their spars, when they were spectated by the master, Shen would purposely hold back to end the match in a draw rather than beating her directly. Although he meant well, it really bruised Zerys' ego and pride. She felt weak. And she felt neglected, as her master would also step forward to praise Shen, while having nothing but words of harshness for her. "Train harder." He would say. "Become stronger." He would say. But no matter what she did, she could not…

As she was fuming in her thoughts, Zerys didn't notice which way she was walking until she found herself stepping into the Temple of Twilight. She frowned, wondering what she was doing here. She felt something… A tug. Deep within her, she felt a tug at her gut, pulling her forward. She walked, going to the very end of the temple, where she had once sat down to receive her hundred lashes not more than a month ago.

She stared at the statue, the large statue of the faceless ninja with his eyes of golden topaz staring at nothing in particular. She felt another tug as she stepped forward, touching the statue's leg. Looking behind it, she felt another tug, towards the wall. She stepped around it, having to push herself against the wall behind it because of the tiny space. She edged her way to the side, going directly behind the statue. The wall she was pressed against suddenly gave way and Zerys found herself suddenly tumbling head over heels down a staircase. Her pained yelps and cries were cut off everytime she hit another step, and after what seemed like ages, she finally slammed into the flat floor, her body aching and bruised. She pushed herself up, groaning as she looked around. She seemed to be at the entrance of another temple, identical to the one she had just been in, except for some key differences…

For one thing, this temple was built of black marble and dark red runes seemed to glow from the walls and pillars. The room was lit up dimly, although Zerys couldn't see any light source. She walked farther into the temple, gazing at the end of the temple, where a statue similar to the one in the temple she had come from stood. But this statue was different… The armor was different. More aggressive. The eyes glew a blazing red from rubies instead of golden. And infront of the statue, was a set of armor and a chest, open, revealing numerous scrolls…

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Shen heard footsteps outside his room. He couldn't sleep, so he had been sitting infront of his desk, practicing his calligraphy. He looked at the door just as it slid open, revealing a shadowy figure, who entered quickly and shut the door, Turning around, the familiar features of Zerys became visible to Shen. Her face seemed paler than usual and her eyes… They seemed to almost glow red in the darkness. But Shen simply put it off as a trick of the light.<p>

"Zerys? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice dying in his throat when Zerys shrugged out of the loose robe she was wearing, dropping it to the floor with a peculiar thud as she bared herself completely. But that wasn't what held Shen's attention, obviously, as he stared dumbfounded as Zerys walked briskly over to him, her pale skin almost alabaster in the moonlight that bled into the room through the window. At some point in time, all the candles in his room had gone out, leaving them in the moonlight, but Shen had not noticed and he did not care.

Zerys descended upon him as he turned, straddling him and capturing his mouth with hers, their tongues instantly meeting as they kissed deeply. One of her hands found it's way around his neck, the fingers running through his brown hair as her other hand hooked into the collar of his robe, pulling it open, Shen happily obliging as he shrugged out of it, baring his top half. As they broke apart for the kiss, Zerys looked almost desperate, her eyes holding a pleading look in them, as if she was afraid or longing for something.

"Zerys? What's wrong?" Shen asked as Zerys put a finger onto Shen's lips, silencing him as she grabbed his other hand and pulled it up to her chest. She didn't guide him to cup her small breasts, but placed his hand over her left one, right over her heart. "Do you feel it?" She asked as Shen frowned mildly, feeling her heart beating in her chest.

She left his hand there, reaching to his chest with her own hand, feeling his heartbeat. "Our hearts. They beat as one." She whispered, her red eyes wide, Shen's own eyes widening. He had never seen Zerys so vulnerable looking before… Right now, she looked like the 17 year old girl that she was instead of a kunoichi in training. Their hearts were, indeed, synced completely, each beat happening simultaneously. It reached such a point that the pulse coming into Shen's hand from her chest as well as the pulse going from his chest into her hand seemed to merge together, so they were both just one large beating pulse.

"Make love to me Shen… Please… One last time." Zerys said, her voice a pleading whisper.

"One last time… What do you m-" Zerys silenced him again, this time, with a soft kiss, her supple lips closing onto his like two melodies intertwining. The kiss ended as she broke off after a few seconds, her eyes opening slowly. "No words… Just actions…" She said and the desperation inside her eyes made Shen decide as he swallowed. He leaned forward this time, capturing Zerys' mouth in a kiss of passion. All restraints seemed to vanish as their hands began groping at each other, feeling every single inch of each other's bodies as they meshed together, like two candle fires held close together until they began to dance into one.

Their lips separated as Shen's lips travelled lower, kissing and sucking at Zerys' throats as she let out a low moan, her hands reaching up and around his shoulder as she held him closer, telling him without words to go on as he caressed her collarbone with his lips, his hands running up and down her midriff, feeling the smooth curve of her sides, feeling the flat of her stomach, feeling the dip of her hipbones. Her fingers curled, her nails digging into his back as she moaned again, inflicting a small stinging pain to him as Shen groaned, moving down to her mounds.

He wasted no time, attacking the very peak of one breast with his mouth, sucking it and pulling on it while his hand began to squeeze it, as if he was trying to milk her as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure, choked noises coming out of her. His other hand was on her other breast, cupping it, feeling it, pinching and pulling at the small pink peak, which were already erect from the pleasure being inflicted.

Growing impatient, Zerys suddenly put her hands onto Shen's chest and pushed him down onto the floor. She was already on his lap, so she needed to only raise herself on her knees so she could undo his sash and pull the robe completely off, his erect manhood already standing straight, pointing up at her entrance. Shen only managed to see the pink petals for a second, already glistening with fluids, before Zerys lowered herself onto him, taking his entire length into herself in one go, her mouth open in an 'O' shape at the pleasure, a silent moan escaping in the form of air. Shen twitched at the pleasure, bucking his hips up as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure as her wet, warmth surrounded him, pressing down on him with their tightness, feeling like a molten hot cavern of warmth and pleasure.

Zerys got right into it, deciding to forego all the slowness as she began almost bouncing up and down on him, riding him as Shen had to grit his teeth again to prevent himself from screaming in pleasure, a groan escaping him instead. Zerys was making pitiful mewls everytime Shen hit the deepest part of her, biting her lips, her erratic breaths making her breasts heave more as they jiggled from every impact. Shen began unconsciously bucking his hips up at her everytime she descended, the force of their mating multiplying as the sound of flesh smacking on flesh filled the room, accented by Shen's heavy breaths and Zerys' whimpers and muffled moans.

At the high speed they were going, Shen was having a highly difficult time holding himself back, but then Zerys suddenly began rolling her hips, undulating like a snake in a wave like pattern, making Shen feel every bump and ridge inside of her, his fingers clawing at the floor under him as he felt the heat demanding to burst from their confines inside of him. Zerys clawed at Shen's shoulders as she held on, her sounds becoming higher and higher in pitch, as if she was going to sneeze. She felt like thin ice on a lake's surface, a single drop of rain falling from the sky into the center of the lake, sending cracks rippling through the surface of the entire lake, spiderwebs of silvery fault lines spreading completely yet not breaking. She began to make short screams of pleasure as some part of Shen's mind warned him that they would be heard. But right now, he was nothing but a moth, entranced by the burning corona of light that was Zerys.

Zerys threw her head back, letting out a loud scream as she climaxed, feeling the lake of ice not only shatter, but shoot up into the air in billions of glimmering fragments and shards. Her body spasmed and convulsed, her fingernails digging into Shen's shoulders hard enough to break skin as Shen bucked his hips, arching his hips as he felt her convulsing around him, moving in a motion similar to peristalsis, almost pumping him. He lost his grip, groaning again as he released himself into the deepest parts of her body, filling her womb with his warm seed as Zerys sat on top of him, with him buried completely inside her, moaning again at the feel of his warmth filling her.

She bent forward, panting and gasping as the aftershocks washed over them both, releasing Shen's shoulders, her nails coming loose as 8 beads of blood bloomed from the 8 cuts she had inflicted. Shen looked up at Zerys closing in, wanting to ask her for the answers now for what she had said before they began, to voice his concerns that they had been heard. But Zerys kissed him, a sweet kiss full of love and affection, tasting like nectar… It was sweet… Zerys tasted oddly sweet.

Shen opened his eyes as they broke the kiss, suddenly feeling his vision swim as his body wouldn't react to his commands. Zerys looked down at him sadly as she said, "I love you, Shen. Now and forever."

Shen tried to respond, tried to say something, anything, but he only managed to make a choked sound before exhaling, his body relaxing as he passed out. The last thing he saw was Zerys' red eyes… They were glowing.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Shen saw no sign of Zerys. Guards, however, waited for him outside, confirming what he suspected. They had been summoned to the temple. It took him some time to clean up and make himself presentable before he went to the temple. His father looked at him disapprovingly, his eyes cold and sharp. Guards lined the walls, standing still as Shen gave them all an uneasy once-over. They waited for maybe ten more minutes before the doors opened, Shen turning around to look. His eyes widened.<p>

Zerys was wearing a peculiar kind of armor, silver metal gleaming over a black body-suit. Red also decorated parts of her armor, notably in the form of a red scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her red eyes were blazing red.

"Zerys!? What is the meaning of this!?" His father said in shock as Zerys strode into the room, tension escalating in the room. "Where did you find that armor?"

"I found it." Zerys said simply, defiantly. "I have come here not to accept your punishment, but to tell you that you are wrong, Father." Zerys said, emphasising on the last word, one she had rarely used.

"Am I?" The master said in a low, dark voice.  
>"Yes. You are… You try to keep me and Shen apart, but I say you are wrong to do that." Zerys said, coming up to stand next to Shen as she clasped her hand to his, entwining their fingers. Shen looked down at her hand and gripped down on her hand as well, gentle yet firm. "We love each other. And nothing can change that." She said.<p>

"So you say… But I say I am indeed correct and you deserve punishment for your actions in trying to defile my son!" The master said loudly. "And wearing that armor in my presence! This time, there will be no mercy. Daughter or no, I shall not allow this kind of disobedience and disrespect in my order!" He said sternly. "Guards, seize her!" He shouted as the ninjas all over the room suddenly descended, flashing towards Zerys. Shen felt her hand slip out of his, and then, all of a sudden, there was vicious sounds of movement, blackness moving in every direction as the shadows themselves seemed to flash towards each of the ninjas attacking her. They all fell, incapacitated, groaning in pain or staring at her in surprise and fear as Zerys landed back in the center of the carnage, straightening up to look at the master.

Shen turned around as well, to see his father looking as surprised as he had ever seen him.

"You… Where did you learn those techniques…" Their master said as Zerys turned around. "I have accomplished something no one else in this temple has ever done! I have mastered the shadow techniques, master! Do you see how strong I am now!?" She shouted, a triumphant grin on her face.

"You… What have you done… You do not know what you have unleashed…" The master muttered as he clenched his fists and lowered his face, as if in pain. "Zerys… You are hereby banished from the Order."

Those words seemed to echo in the room and though they were not as loud as the shouts their father had made, it seemed infinitely louder. The smile dropped off of Zerys' face, replaced by disbelief as Shen gaped at his father.

"Father! What are you saying!" He shouted.

"Shen, do you not see? She is using the forbidden shadow techniques… The same techniques that killed your mother." The father said quietly as Shen felt his heart stop for a second. Flashes of memories best left forgotten came into his mind, as well as a woman's scream. His face paled as a bleak expression came onto his face, the emotional trauma he faced as a child surfacing at this as he looked at Zerys as if he didn't know her. She looked back at him in shock, her lips parted in surprise. "Shen… I didn't know…" She said in sincere surprise, regretting her actions. She had only wanted to show the master that she was strong; that she would not bow down, that she was fit to lead and love as she pleased. She didn't want this…

The guards closed in on her as she was occupied, grabbing her arms and dragging her back as she struggled against them, but she couldn't break free. "SHEN!" She screamed, an arm tearing free from the hold of a guard as she reached out for him. Yet, Shen only stood and watched, frozen as he stared into her red, glowing eyes… The eyes of a killer.

Tears escaped Zerys eyes as her expression tightened, tearing free from the other guards. "Father… You would truly banish me for this!?" Zerys shouted, the guards grabbing her again as the master simply turned away from her. "Do not call me that… You are no daughter of mine." He said, as Zerys' sorrow simply melted away into emptiness, absolute disbelief painting her face as she was pulled out of the temple. Shen stared at doors after she had left, frozen with fear and shock, the memory of his mother's death playing over and over again in his head.

Zerys' voice screaming his name reached him, but it was far too late as he broke out of it, looking around to see himself alone in the temple, with the master.

"Zerys… Where…" Shen muttered as the master looked sadly at Shen. "She's gone, Shen… Zerys is dead… That girl you saw was nothing but a shadow."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please leave a review if you liked it, andor follow-favourite it. All the support you guys can give me is helpful ^^**

**~ Wings**


End file.
